


Nygmobblepot Family Christmas

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, M/M, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma - Freeform, Parent Edward Nygma, Parent Oswald Cobblepot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Written solely because my best friend said I should write a Christmas Fic and I fell in love with that idea. Enjoy!





	Nygmobblepot Family Christmas

It was their first Christmas as a family, and Oswald was determined to make it the best that Ed and young Martin have ever had. So one morning while Ed thought that Oswald was taking Martin to go pick out paint for Martin’s room, he really decided to go out and buy Christmas ornaments. 

“Be sure to let him pick, not you Oz. If the color he likes doesn’t match the color of the house, so be it.” Ed said as he sat at the table, reading the newspaper. Martin ran over to Ed, the words on his notepad reading 

“Have a good day Papa,” 

Ed smiled and tousled Martin’s curls before Oswald approached Ed to give him a kiss. 

“I know love, I know.” 

~  
Oswald and Martin, dressed in practically matching silver and blue ensembles, entered the store. Martin’s hand held onto Oswald’s as they walked past the paint aisle completely. 

“I thought we were getting paint,” Martin scribbled onto his notepad, trying hard not to lose Oswald in this unfamiliar place. 

“That was just a trick so papa doesn’t know what we’re doing, we’re going to decorate the whole house for Christmas! A big tree, and you can even pick out the ornaments! We are going to have a happy, normal family Christmas this year,” Oswald explained before they stopped in front of the display of ornaments. 

“Now, I already bought some ornaments that are about the same silver as our outfits, so color doesn’t really matter. Just pick whichever ones speak to you.”

Never tell a kid that phrase. With glee, Martin picked up around twenty ornaments. Some with sentimental meaning, like the faux crystal penguin. Some just because he’s a kid, like the pink t-rex. Oswald picked a few too, like a little bowler hat and a purple star. 

So with ornaments, tinsel, and a stuffed animal deer that Oswald couldn’t refuse to buy after seeing Martin’s tiny smile, they headed to the checkout. After checking out, paying the low price of nothing due to a favor that the owner owed the Ed/Oswald powerhouse, the two began to exit the store when Martin saw a claw machine. Martin’s undivided attention to the claw machine was undeniably cute, but a random man who was about two sizes bigger than Oswald with his own son seemed to not find it so cute. 

“He’s been playing it for long enough, let my kid play.” The man said. 

“Trust me, your son will get his grubby little fingers on it as soon as my boy is done.” Oswald retorted. He saw the anger in the mans eyes, simple people agitated so easily. As the man made his way towards Oswald, he pulled his gun out and pointed it straight at the mans heart. He remained in that position until a few moments later when Martin returned to Oswald. 

“I didn’t win anything,” his paper read. 

“And sometimes that’s just how it goes, now let’s go get some lunch before we head home,” Oswald said before walking away from the man who now stood frozen in terror and his kid. 

“What do you do on Christmas?” Martin asked as the two entered the restaurant. 

“You’ll love it, we’ll all exchange gifts, you don’t have to get us anything, but we will get you gifts. Then we eat a big meal, and after our meal we can all watch a movie and have snacks. It’ll be so much fun!” He said before sipping his glass of wine, Martin mimicked the action with his grape juice. Oswald smiled before turning his attention to the menu. 

“What are we in the mood for today?” He asked, to which Martin replied with a grin as he pointed at the milkshakes on the menu. Oswald chuckled.

“We have to have real food, but we can get milkshakes after we eat. We’ll even get Papa one, he’ll appreciate it.” 

So Oswald ordered a grilled chicken sandwich, and Martin ordered a cheeseburger. The duo took home two vanilla shakes and a strawberry shake for Ed. 

Luckily as they arrived home, Oswald found a note that said Ed had left and would be back by dinner. 

“Well, I guess we’ll put Papas milkshake in the freezer and get to work, I have a special task for you.” Oswald said as he sat a pad of paper and colored pencils at the dining room table. 

“Just draw pictures and I’m going to hang them up, if you need me I’ll be upstairs in mine and Papas bedroom decorating.” Oswald explained before heading up to him and Ed’s room. It wasn’t necessary to decorate the bedroom, but when Oswald got an idea in his brain it was damn near impossible to not do it. 

First it was the mistletoe, a Christmas staple and an excuse to kiss Ed that Oswald wasn’t about to pass up. He decided to hang it in multiple places around the room. The doorway was the first and easiest objective. Oswald could’ve stopped there, but he was ambitious. But this was a two man task. 

“Martin!” Oswald called out, and with the tiny pattering of feet Martin arrived with a colored pencil in hand. 

“I need your help, I’m going to stand on the bed and hold you up, your job is to loop this string around the light fixture.” He explained, Martin’s look said it all but thank goodness for Oswald that he couldn’t talk. So Oswald stood on the bed, trying his best to balance himself. There was a brief window of time between Oswald hoisting Martin up, Martin looping the string, and the bed frame cracking. As the two quickly made their ways off the bed, Martin gave Oswald a wide eyed stare. 

“We’ll deal with that later, thank you Martin.” Oswald stated, sending Martin out of the room. He proceeded to make his way over to Ed’s bookshelf. Using a bookmark and a twig of mistletoe, he fashioned a sort of extendable perch to put on the top shelf. But that wasn’t the end of his decorations. Oswald also ran a string of white fairy lights around the room. 

Oswald made his downstairs after his decorating to see Olga helping Martin hang up the photos he drew. So Oswald made his way a few steps behind them, observing the drawings. They told a heartwarming story of the three of them and their adventures. The first time they all ate dinner together, Oswald and Martin having a fashion show, Ed teaching Martin about forensics; they were all wonderful memories. 

“I love them Martin, do you want to decorate your room? It’s up to you,” Oswald asked. Martin dashed to the table to grab a pencil. 

“Let’s decorate it,” Martin replied, a smiley face following his words. Martin’s room was slightly smaller than Oswald and Ed’s but that didn’t mean it lacked its qualities. The highlight of the room was the queen sized bed that the young boy had all to himself that had the exact sheets he wanted. 

“I bought a few bags of decorations, so take your pick and I’ll help you.” 

Martin’s room became a Christmas paradise: tinsel, lights, the works. It was around that time that Ed came home. Oswald always knew when Ed was home by the sounds, it was almost a routine. The sound of his keys jingling as he sets them on the counter, his shoes against the wood floor as he made his way to see if anyone was home.

As Ed made his way into the living room, Oswald made his way down the stairs. 

“Do you like it? This is just what we did without you, I had Martin draw those pictures. Aren’t they wonderful?” Oswald asked. Ed smiled as he turned to face his partner. 

“These are great, but knowing you I know this is only the beginning.” Ed teased. Oswald nodded with a smile on his face as Martin ran downstairs to grab Ed’s hand and take him upstairs.

“So what kind of trouble did you two get into today?” Ed asked the young boy. 

“We decorated both of our rooms,” Martin wrote before leading him to his room to show off the way they decorated the room. 

The three shared a dinner of potato soup made by Olga (though Ed was supposed to cook that night), then arranged and decorated the Christmas tree. The night ended with Ed and Oswald helping Martin learn sign language. Once Martin fell asleep, the two retired to their bedroom. Ed chuckled as he saw the mistletoe, literally whisking Oswald off his feet and kissing him anything but gently. He began to carry him to the bed, when Oswald quickly halted him. 

“What’s the problem? Is it your leg?” Ed asked, realizing that his bad leg was pressed against Ed’s chest. Oswald looked down at his leg, he hadn’t really noticed the added pressure. 

“No, it’s just...we may want to test the bed before I get tossed onto it because the frame may have been cracked earlier,” Oswald explained sheepishly. Ed grinned as he sat Oswald in the charcoal grey Versailles bergère chair that Oswald had bought after a night of entirely too much alcohol. In his defense it was the softest piece of furniture besides their bed and pretty good for sex it said bed is out of order. Ed walked to the bed, with the mini flashlight he insisted every room had, and began to peer under the bed. 

“Were you having a romantic rendezvous while I was out today?” Ed joked as he reached his hand under the bed. 

“I’m not the one who sleeps with other people,” Oswald responded facetiously. 

“Oswald, that was before we were publicly an item.” 

“It was pretty public when Jim and Harvey caught you on your knees for me in the bathroom of The Sirens,”

Ed grinned as he pulled something out from under the bed. It was a photo in a cheap metal frame. Oswald made a horrified face when he realized what his partner had found. 

“Isn’t this just wonderful?” He said with a smirk. It was a photo of Oswald in his sophomore year. He was very into the emo subculture, as indicated by the choker necklace, the sweater, the way too heavy eyeliner. 

“You give that back, or I-I-“ Oswald stammered, before he immediately took to tears. He never wanted Ed to see him as that loser of kid he once was. He was important and impressive now. Ed sat the photo down and rushed over to Oswald. 

“Oz?” Ed asked softly. 

“I am not him now, I am better than that sniveling weasel.” Oswald attempted to say sternly through his hiccup inducing cry. Ed nodded, he knew that his past was a sore spot for him. 

“Yes, yes I know. I was just saying how cute you are, not that you aren’t cute now. You’re incredibly cute and handsome and intelligent.” Ed praised as he nestled himself between the arm of the chair and Oswald. Oswald shifted until he was in Ed’s lap. 

“Well we are in luck, the bed frame isn’t broken so we are safe to proceed.” Ed stated before kissing Oswald on the cheek. He lifted him up and carried him to the bed, laying him gently on his side of the bed. The only difference in the two sides was the amount of blankets. Oswald had two on his side and Ed had one, they didn’t share one on account of Oswald’s tendency to want to roll to the edge of the bed and drag the blanket along with him.

Ed laid on his own side for a moment until he felt one of Oswald’s blankets being thrown onto his frame. Ed scooted so that Oswald was in his arms and the blanket covered them. For the remainder of the night, the two just talked. They talked about positive childhood experiences they had, and what they were going to get Martin for Christmas. It was Ed who fell asleep first, he had even forgotten to take off his glasses. So Oswald took the glasses from his face, kissed his forehead, then turned off his bedside lamp.  
~

Christmas morning rolled around, and Ed was the first up. As he sat up in bed, he turned to see his beloved. Oswald was curled up in the blanket, the only part visible was the top of Oswald’s head. Ed kissed his head before slipping on his glasses, his brown slippers and grabbing his robe. He made his way to Martin’s room, who was also still fast asleep. He decided not to wake either of them, they both looked so peaceful while sleeping and to wake Oswald when he truly didn’t need to be awake was certain death. Ed made his way down to the kitchen, where Olga was preparing ingredients for a breakfast that Oswald had planned out. He grabbed his coffee mug, an emerald colored mug with a purple heart on the bottom that Martin had painted for him, and poured himself some coffee. As he stirred the sugar in, he made his way to the pantry where he had hidden the gifts. 

He knew that neither of them would look there, if Oswald or Martin wanted a snack they had three options: Have Olga make it, have Ed make it, or eat a snack that Oswald had stashed upstairs that he acted like no one knew about. 

Ed picked up the boxes, one small and one big for each. He carried them through the kitchen and placed them under the tree with the presents Oswald had placed there after Martin went to bed. He then made his way back upstairs. 

Ed turned on the record player, and Jingle Bells began playing. 

“Could you turn that racket off?” Oswald groaned. 

“Nope! It’s Christmas, which was your idea.” Ed replied with a grin. He began to pick out his clothes for the day as Oswald sunk into his blanket nest. 

“Olga is starting to make breakfast, which means we have about an hour of free time before Martin wakes up.” Ed continued talking as he neatly prepared his clothes. 

“Good, another hour to sleep.” Oswald muttered, his voice muffled from the blanket. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Ed teased, causing Oswald to throw the blanket back. His face gave every indication of an attitude starting, but Ed stopped that in its tracks with a kiss. Oswald’s facial expression softened. 

“You taste like coffee,” Oswald commented. 

“I had some before you woke up, I left my mug downstairs.” Ed replied. Oswald ran his fingers through Ed’s bedhead, playing with the strays curls that sat in a sea of their straight counterparts. 

“How about I go get you some coffee, then we can shower?” Ed suggested. 

“I don’t want a coffee,” 

“Fine, then you can share mine then we can shower. Is that acceptable?” 

Oswald paused before answering.

“Fine.”

He stood up from the bed, and stretched. Ed would never admit it, but he always felt that Oswald truly embodied a penguin in the morning. He was cute, and his leg was tight from lack of motion giving him a more dramatic limp. Oswald waddled to the closet, looking for possible ideas. 

“I bought something at the store when I ran out to get more wine, to go with your whole Christmas theme.” Ed said as he took a plastic shopping bag out of his sock drawer. 

“It’s a little juvenile...” Ed trailed off as Oswald practically snatched the bag from him. In the bag was a headband with felt reindeer antlers, and a Santa hat with a glittery pom pom at the end. 

“Don’t be silly! These are wonderful, I actually got a similar hat for you!” Oswald hobbled over to the decorative vase by the door, and pulled out a shopping bag. In the shopping bag was a green elf hat. 

“Green is your color.” Oswald teased. Ed took the bag and made his way to his end of the closet. Despite not living there full time, Ed had a fair amount of clothes that Oswald had purchased for him. 

“Should we just wear the holiday pajamas you bought us all?” Ed questioned as he looked through shirts. 

“Yeah, that will be easy. But what will I wear as a top?” Oswald asked. Ed had his fair share of t-shirts, but Oswald threw most of his out long ago. Ed picked out two t-shirts before handing one to Oswald. 

“It may be a little long on you,” Ed commented as Oswald took their fuzzy pajama bottoms out of the cabinet. 

~

As Ed adjusted the temperature of the shower, Oswald took their essential hair care products out of the medicine cabinet. 

“Are you doing your hair today?” Ed asked. 

“...I do my hair every day.”

“But it’s Christmas, no one will see you but Martin, Olga, and myself.” 

“I will not let Martin see me with bad hair, it sets a bad example.”

Ed enjoyed a scalding hot shower, which was something that Oswald learned to compromise on. The hot water was actually pretty soothing on Oswald’s leg. Ed began to strip, and Oswald watched him as he did. 

Oswald loved every fiber of Eds being, it didn’t hurt that he had an alluring body. From the obvious attractions, like his cute little ass and his hip bones that led as a precursor to his amazing cock, Ed had beautiful strong hands that could kill a man or make the best homemade pizza that Oswald had ever had. Ed felt the Oswald’s eyes on his ass, so he turned to face him. 

“See something you like?” Ed chuckled. 

“I see many things I like, and one man I love.” Oswald responded as he removed his pajamas and pressed his lips against Ed’s cheek. Ed smiled as he assisted Oswald with stepping into the shower before stepping in himself. 

As Oswald got his hair wet, Ed began to wash his body. 

“Is this my Christmas gift?” Oswald joked, his black locks plastered to his face, motioning towards the soapy man that stood before him. 

“I told you you’ll get your present later, it wouldn’t be fair if we opened our presents before Martin,” Ed responded before kissing Oswald’s damp forehead. 

After a karaoke duet and some making out, their shower was done. It didn’t take long for Ed to get ready. Besides putting on his Christmas themed fleece pajama bottoms and his Gotham University t shirt, he also brushed his hair. Ed sat in the bathroom for the remainder of the time it took Oswald to finish his hair. 

“I’ve never seen you in an outfit like this,” Ed commented as he ran his finger over the fuzzy material of Oswald’s pants. 

“And you never will again after today. I feel naked, and not in the fun way.” Oswald responded as he sprayed hairspray on his finished masterpiece. 

“Can you go wake up Martin? He won’t eat all of his breakfast if he’s still half asleep.” Oswald asked, and Ed obliged. He made his way to the young Martin’s room, where he gently nudged the child. Martin immediately pulled a pocket knife from under his pillow and accidentally nicked Ed’s chin. The crimson liquid dripped onto Martin’s sheets, and the boy scrambled to grab his pad of paper. 

“I’m sorry,” Martin wrote. He leapt out of his bed and made his way to the dresser across the room. He returned with a box of bandages he pocketed while him and Oswald went ornament shopping. 

“Thank you Martin, and it’s alright. But you know that you’re safe here right?” Ed asked. Martin nodded.

“I know, but you never know what could happen.” The young boy wrote before placing a bandage on the wound. Ed sadly knew the truth of that statement.

“Olga is cooking breakfast, so go start getting ready for the day. Momma Bird laid out your clothes, come downstairs when you’re done.” Momma Bird was one of the many nicknames that Ed had for Oswald. Some of the other top choices were: Ozzie, Baby Bird, and baby on one or two drunken occasions. 

When Ed made his way downstairs, Oswald was grumbling at something in the paper. 

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked before stealing a sip of Oswald’s morning tea. 

“Nothing dear, just the usual nonsense that goes on.” Oswald replied, folding the paper. Ed took his place beside Oswald, and Oswald pushed his Ed’s coffee mug towards him. 

“I refilled it for you, I know you don’t care for the taste of cold coffee.”

Martin made his way to the table and the three shared a breakfast of crepés. Oswald gave Olga her Christmas bonus and a hug, before sending her away and meeting his family at the tree. None of them had seen a huge Christmas like this, and they were all grateful. 

“Go on Martin, the ones wrapped in the blue paper are for you.” Oswald persuaded. His eyes lit up as he realized the majority of the presents under the tree were in blue paper. 

Oswald was nestled into Ed’s arms while they watched Martin open his gifts and drank spiked hot cocoa. The smile on Martin’s face said it all as he ran up to the two and hugged them. Ed pulled everyone in for a family hug. 

“How about you go take your gifts up to your room?” Ed suggested, and Martin obliged. Ed stood up and brought the remaining presents to the couch. Oswald’s were wrapped in purple, and Ed’s in green. Ed handed Oswald the big present first. 

“I thought you were supposed to open your biggest present last,” Oswald teased. 

“Sometimes the smaller gifts are the more important ones,” 

Oswald unwrapped his gift, and smiled when the large white box revealed a blanket. He grinned and pecked Ed on the lips. 

“So we can actually cuddle without someone stealing all the blankets,” Ed joked. 

“Well if someone wasn’t a bed hog.”

They laughed and Oswald handed Ed his small gift first. It was a metal keychain that read: “Forensic Scientist: I’d find you more interesting if you were dead.” Ed chuckled as he noticed that one edge was particularly sharper than the other. 

“I knew you’d notice that, it’s for if you ever find yourself in a situation that you need a brief distraction. Can tear the skin enough to draw blood but wouldn’t be the best if you’re aiming to kill.” Oswald explained. Oswald opened his smaller gift, and a blush crept onto his cheeks. 

“Do you like it Ozzie?” 

This small box contained two things: an opaque purple buttplug and a smaller black one that vibrates. He nodded and shifted in his seat, the fuzzy pajama bottoms clinging to the curves from his hips down. 

“W-Well, open yours,”

Ed’s gift was last. He unwrapped it to reveal a corset, fishnet, and lipstick set. 

“Well, I guess it’s more of a gift for me and an experience for you,” Oswald hummed. 

“Great minds think alike,” Ed responded before he kissed Oswald gently on the lips. 

“Merry Christmas Ed.”

“Merry Christmas Oswald.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading that doesn’t celebrate Christmas, I apologize but I just wrote the holiday I know.


End file.
